Breeze
by PeppermintSandwich
Summary: Karen's closest cousin blows into town and things seem to be going just fine with the temporary addition to the tower. However, things start to shake up when the more violent crimes climb to an all time high as the girl has her past coming back to haunt her.


**Breeze**

**Summary**: Karen's closest cousin blows into town and things seem to be going just fine with the temporary addition to the tower. However, things start to shake up when the more violent crimes climb to an all time high as the girl has her past coming back to haunt her.

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but Julianna and the other OC's._

* * *

"You have to be the cutest, sweetest boys I've ever met!" The cheerful voice belonged to Julianna Grey, a perky, dark-haired girl with bright brown eyes and a laugh so infectious it'd be an epidemic to let her travel the world. She was now clutching the twins under either arm, placing kisses on the top of their heads. Surprisingly, the energetic boys didn't struggle out of her grasp. "I'm so happy I dropped by." The young woman had arrived early, without telling her dear Cousin Kay, and so she was left to be greeted by the only available members of the team - Speedy was still sleeping and Karen was off gathering ingredients for dinner - the famous Tornado Twins, Mas y Menos, and the renowned Atlantean, Aqualad. Needless to say, she and the youngest boys had taken an instant liking to each other.

"Tan caliente!" mumbled Mas.

"Tan suave!" groaned Menos.

The looks on the twin's faces were of pure bliss. It had been a long time since they'd had a decent hug from a pretty woman and they intended to milk the sensation for as long as they could. Sadly, Garth had different plans for them.

"Alright, alright," he huffed, his hands gripping onto the backs of their collars. "That's enough, you two. It's your turn to clean up around here, remember?"

"Un minuto, por favor," they sighed in unison.

"No, not one minute more, Julianna still hasn't seen her room yet." With a few more seconds of struggling, Aqualad finally pried the pair off of the friendly guest. "Now get to it!"

They did as they were told, slinking out of the living room with despair radiating off in waves.

"Él es nomás celoso.."

"Just get to work," he shouted after them.

Julianna gave a light laugh as she sat herself down on the couch. She kicked off her sneakers and swung her legs on the cushion to her right, pulled down the hem of her blue t-shirt dress, and pressed her body into the soft fabric. "Man, it's been awhile since I was on a couch this nice," she purred as her eyes fluttered shut. "Sure is a great place Cousin Kay has set up here."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Garth crossed his arms over his chest as he observed her behavior. 'Settled down quick enough. She seems as confident as Karen.' A smile spread across his face a second later. 'Maybe she could help snap Speedy into shape.' He closed in the space between them but made sure to stay on the back side of the couch. Slowly, the boy leaned over the edge to peer down at the resting girl. He noticed she looked a lot like his leader - the same mocha skin, same slender build, even the same nose - and the only real differences he could see were her brown eyes and straight black hair that stopped just above her hips. "Sorry," he said suddenly.

She opened her left eye. "Huh? For what? My feet stink or something?"

"No, no. That we didn't have your room ready when you got here."

Julianna closed her eye with a shrug and a smile. "Don't worry about it, I came here a few hours earlier than I should have."

There was a small moment of silence before he spoke up again. "She's really glad you came here. She's told me a lot about you."

"How much?" Her brows had furrowed together then as if he had struck a nerve.

"Well..." He paused to find a proper phrase. "Enough to tell you that we're here for you, me and Karen I mean."

"...Oh." The girl sat up slowly and pulled her knees to her chest. "No one else knows?"

Garth gave her a small grin, patting her back softly. "No one besides us and the theri -"

"- Don't," she spoke softly as she shrugged away from the touch. "Don't talk about it anymore, please." Julianna placed her feet back in her shoes before she slipped off her perch on the couch. She walked past him and stopped in front of the door that led to the many winding hallways of Titans East Tower. "Let's just pretend I'm here to catch up with Kay, nothing more."

He moved toward her, silently scolding himself for upsetting the special guest. "Yeah," he said softly, "not a problem."

The corners of Julianna's mouth twitched upwards and soon her cheerful front was back. She whipped around to face him and grabbed his hand. "Good, now why don't you show me around before the twins get done with cleaning?"

A part of him felt surprised by her sudden change, but he never let it show. Instead, he matched her smile and led her through the doorway. "Great idea. This place is huge, but I'm sure we can knock out the most important rooms, right?"

"Totally!"

** x**

Meanwhile, the twins were in one of the lowest sections of the tower going over the supplies before they began their work.

"¿Esponja?" called Menos, his eyes fixated on the checklist he held in his hands.

"Tenemos," responded his brother. He even held up said cleaning utensil as proof. Menos would look up, smile, and scratch the word off of the list.

"¿Cubos?"

"Tenemos." Mas' grin grew; they were so close, after they gathered up everything it would take no more than ten minutes to get the whole house clean. Then they could find the oh-so caring Julianna and get praised for their hard work.

"¿Agua?"

"Si."

"¿Lemon Pledge?"

Mas let out a gasp and his brother gave him a funny look.

"¿Usted bien?"

"Menos, el Lemon Pledge está vacío!"

"Noooo!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm not too good at Spanish, so if I mess up anywhere with the boys, please tell me. **

**If you don't have a translator built in on your browser, then here they come:**

"_So warm!"  
"So soft!"  
"One minute, please."  
"He's just jealous."  
xxxxx  
"Sponge?"  
"We got it."  
"Bucket?"  
"We got it."  
"Water?"  
"Yeah."  
"Lemon Pledge?"  
"You okay?"  
"Menos, the Lemon Pledge is empty!"_


End file.
